By Younder Blessed Moon
by Dingbat142001
Summary: Oneshot. Drabble. Kat's sleeping habits have been altered significantly since someone started entering through her window. Just an itsy-bitsy couple of sentences I had rattling around...


**Title: By Yonder Blessed Moon**  
**Rating:** FRK  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or situations that are familiar to you  
**Spoilers: **Um... 1.07?  
**Summary:** Oneshot. Drabble. Kat's sleeping habits have been altered significantly since someone started entering through her window. Just an itsy-bitsy couple of sentences I had rattling around...

* * *

The streets were empty, the houses were quiet, the moon was shinning, and Patrick's hands felt like hot coals where they sat, running the pads of his fingers along the ridge of her spine.

Actually, the rest of him felt like hot coals, too; the chest against hers, the legs she straddled underneath her, and the mouth seeking any and all kind of access it could gain. If she had of been thinking, she would have marveled at the heat wafting off of him like the Serengeti Plains, but she wasn't thinking... and it probably had more to do with him being of average temperature and the cooler night air coming through her open window.

Running her fingers through his curls, she shifted closer on his lap. It was impossible to be any closer without being conjoined, but she tried it anyway. His response was a groan against her mouth.

She felt the corners of his mouth turn up and she couldn't help but do that same, until he pulled away.

"I should go..." he said in a low voice, biting gently on her lower lip.

"You should..." Kat agreed, having other ideas and pushing him down to lie on her bed in a more compromising position.

Placing her lips in their previous location, against his, she supported herself over him as those hot coal-like hands continued their exploration of her spine underneath her faded Led Zeppelin pajama shirt. She sighed against his mouth when his hands splayed out flat along her back, his palms even hotter than his fingers, and shuddered.

Again, he pulled away. "It wouldn't look good" he said with some reluctance, as Kat ran her lips along his jaw "if one of your neighbours was out and saw my bike parked down the street..."

"Mmhmm, terrible," she murmured against his skin.

Patrick chuckled and removed his hands from her back to thread through her hair and pull her lips back onto his. Kat responded enthusiastically before she felt their hips collide fully and she was all of a sudden on her back. Her lips lost purchase and the warmth at her front pulled away.

"Alright, I'm outta here," Patrick said, moving to the end of her bed to tie his running shoes. He looked a little odd in them, but when she first had commented on them he said they would be quieter than heavy soles if he planned on visiting.

Stretching like a cat (no pun intended), Kat glanced at her alarm clock and ran her fingers through her hair, "You have got to stop coming here," she said with a mock aggravated sigh.

Patrick stood and moved across the room to her desk chair where he had thrown his jacket, "Why?" he asked, slipping it on and watching Kat crawl under her blankets.

"I'm not getting enough sleep anymore."

Patrick chuckled again and moved back to her bed to give her a kiss goodnight, "You don't need your beauty sleep."

Smiling in the moonlight, Kat pursed her lips, "Was that a line? 'Cause it sure did sound like one..."

"Nope," he kissed her one last time before getting up and moving to the window, "It's a fact." He somehow managed to close the window behind him.

Staring at the shadows the moon had cast upon her ceiling, Kat pursed her lips again and huffed. She wasn't about to tell him that the reason he had to stop coming had little to do with sleep, and more to do with her being all hot and bothered by the time he left.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ I don't normally do drabbles and it felt odd posting something this short, but it was it was rattling around and wouldn't go away until I did something with it. ~ Title obviously borrowed from Act II, Scene II, Line 107 of Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet.


End file.
